


The Twins Friend

by Author_Chan06



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aliens, Bullying, Child Neglect, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Chan06/pseuds/Author_Chan06
Summary: When a new face appears at school and starts talking with the Pines Twins they decide to let her hang out. But something seemed off about her.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Ford Pines/Stan Pines, Ford Pines/Stan Pines/Reader, Stan Pines/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Stanford do something! Aren’t you gonna fight back? No? Just gonna take it?! That’s pathetic! You’re pathetic!” Crampelter laughed, watching off to the side as his goons - for lack of a better word for them - kicked at the already down Stanford.

Usually his brother was here to help, fighting off the bullies with his boxing or simply just making Ford feel better on the off chance they were somehow outnumbered, which never really happened. But this was one of the times he was caught alone, unguarded. And to boot he was already in a bad mood do to a difficulty in his newest project. He was hitting a dead end and he didn’t want to miss his deadline-

A well place kick to the gut sent his reeling back into the present - if these beatings keep happening he thinks he might start gaining a higher pain tolerance.

“Hey!” A warbled voice yelped, he heard footsteps walk over to the group. Figuring it was brother a fond smile slowly grew on his face, until he realized the voice didn’t match. “You know it’s not nice to bully people right?”

It was a girl. That he could tell. Around his age. Did she go to school with them? Was she new around here? She didn’t sound familiar at all, and he was known for having amazing memory.

“What? Who are you? Oh...” Realization creeped into his bullies voice, as he continued. “You’re the new girl right? (Y/N)? I’ve heard about you!”

Ford blinked, hand slowly raising to his head. He rubbed it. Wincing, as a pain shot through him. His eyes wandered over to watch the scene in front of him. The girl was indeed his age, her (H/C) hair danced slightly in the wind. While her (E/C) eyes sparkled like a precious gem. She looked kind of angelic. But also nervous. He knew the feeling all to well. What he didn’t know was why she was standing up to these bully’s.

“Yeah. That’s me. I’m from...out of town. Why are you hurting him? Did he do something?” Her voice dipped, the ice in it sending a shiver down his spine. He could tell the others felt it too. “Or are you all really just some self important bullies?”

“What does it matter? You don’t know him!” She laughed.

“Why would I need to know someone to be nice? That’s just sad...So! Are you going to leave him alone?” Crampelter scoffed.

“No! He’s a freak, and you’re just some defensive dumb girl.”

“Wow, sexist too huh?” She muttered, rolling her eyes with a sigh. She cracked her knuckles, the sound echoed oddly, despite them being outside.

Or maybe that had something to do with him hitting his head.

The two boys that had been kicking him walked over to the girl. He watched, nervously licking his lips, hoping she would be alright. But it seemed he didn’t need to worry, as she easily wrenched her arm away from the two and pushed them back.

She must have been stronger than she looked, he figured, since the two both fell back, falling onto the ground with two loud ‘Thumps!’

His vision blurred again. He heard footsteps walk over to the other bully, and then a slap resounded in the open space, followed by another ‘Thump!’. He flinched. Not in sympathy, as he did in instinct.

“Leave.”

Her voice left no room for arguing, and after a second of silence - and his vision came back slightly - he watched in awe as his tormentors scurried off the ground and away from the area.

He heard her let out a sigh, rubbing her eyes. “Are you alright?” She walked over to him, reaching her hand out for him. Without thinking he grabbed it back and let her pull him up. But once he was up he hastily hid his hands, a blush creeping onto his face in embarrassment.

She was probably going to leave now. Or maybe she would start bullying him too! Maybe if he said sorry about touching her she would-

“-Hey! Are you alright? Did they hit your head? You seem kind of out of it...” Ford groaned at the reminder, hand raising to his temple. A headache slowly spreading.

He chuckled awkwardly. “Now that you mention it...Maybe they did.”

“Does that happen often?” Blinking, he looked at her.

Yes- I mean, no- sort of? My brother is usually around to get them to leave me alone, but he has detention and I needed to get home to finish my project.” Her eyes lingered on his temples, where he was holding with hand.

“Well...” She let out a sigh. “I guess I have a lot of work to do. But I suppose this isn’t my first time.”

“To...work on?”

“Oh! I said that out loud didn’t I?” He let out a affirmative hum, causing her to blush. “Well from where I’m from I was able to stop...bullies-“ She suddenly frowned. “-With certain abilities I possess.”

He nodded. “What are these abilities...?” Quickly, she changed the topic. Not even trying to hide the fact. Maybe that was her way of telling him she didn’t want to talk about it.

“When’s your brother get out of detention?”

“I think it should be any minute now.” He wasn’t exactly sure, since he didn’t know the time, but he figured his guess should be about right.

“Alright...” She hummed, hand coming up, and grabbing his to pull it off his head. He flinched, dropping his hand on instinct.

She frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh- it’s just-...uh.” His eyes wandered down to his hand, while her eyes followed.

“Oh...Oh! Is that why they were, ya know?” Ford coughed, nervously darting his eyes away from her.

“Yeah...” She hummed. Her hand grabbing his made him flinch again.

“Sorry- just wanna look...” She looked up at him, waiting for him to pull away. When he didn’t, she smiled - shyly(?) - and ran her finger over his knuckles, it sent a shiver down his spine. “They didn’t do anything to your hands did they?”

He gulped. “W-well they’ve threatened stuff before but they’ve never- they’ve never...”

Looking back at him, she let out a sigh of relief, slowly letting him go. “That’s a relief.”

“Wait...you don’t think I’m weird or-“ He frowned, looking down the ground. “...a freak?”

The girl scoffed, patting him on the shoulder. “Nope! Sounds nice actually-“ She giggled. “-Ya know, you could use it for petting a dog/cat! It could be fun to have 6 fingers!”

He blinked, looking up at her in astonishment, before he giggled too. “...You’re nice.”

“I try.” Suddenly she turned around, and started walking. Seeming to realize he wasn’t following, she looked over her shoulder, giving a comforting smile. “Come on! Don’t you wanna go see you brother?”

He quickly scrambled to catch up. “Sorry sorry!” She giggled again.

“It’s quite alright, _f’ie’d_.”

Wavering in his step, he glanced over at the girl.

What was that?

* * *

_Ugh! Why did I say that?! He had to have heard that! What if he leaves?! He probably thinks I’m weird-!_

**What does it matter** **? We just met him!**

_Well I like him! He seems nice! I don’t want to lose another - hopefully - new friend!_

**If you really want to make friends with him, then you should probably answer him when he calls out to you~!  
**

_What-?_

”(Y/N)?” Her face swiveled over to look at his, as he waved a hand in front of her face. “Are you alright?”

She huffed. “I’m fine...” She felt her face heating up. Wishing she had her phone with her, she tapped her fingers on her thigh.

_What time is it?_

**3:27pm, genius. Just use the sun, it’s up there for a reason~!  
  
** _I can’t remember how to measure it right..._

**Sigh, I’ll give you a crash course once we’re home.**  
  
_Thanks, I appreciate it- Wait! Did you just ‘say’ Sigh??_

**I technically didn’t ‘say’ anything~!**  
  
_That’s not what I-!_

**Hush! New friend is talking!**

”So...Where did you move from?” He asked, fiddling with his hands. She smiled.

”I’m from Washington. What about you? Are you from here?” 

**Oh! Congrats! You sound normal!  
**

_Shut up!_

**Ouch-! Touch a nerve? Haha!**

“Oh. Yeah, I was born here.” Blinking, she hummed to show she was listening, as he started to ramble. “I live with my parents and my brother not far from here, but we spend a good amount of time at the beach that’s the other way.”

“You like the beach?”

“Yeah! The beach is nice. But we are usually working on The-“ He blushed “Oh...you’d probably think its dumb.“

**Well he can’t say that and then not tell us! I’m curious, and you know what they say, Curiosity killed the cat!**

_I think you’re using that phrase wrong..._

But she silently agreed, trying to give what was a comforting smile. “I don’t think I will. Come on you can tell me.”

”Well we’re usually working one the Stan O War. It’s a small boat. Stanley said we could use it to- to sail away from here...I know it sounds childish but-!”

”It doesn’t sound childish to me! It sounds fun!” He looks so confused, and excited. “It’s nice to have dreams, something to look forward too!” Her voice wavered at the end, turning sadder with each word, but she kept going. “So that when it gets hard, you can think ‘I have to survive this, so my dreams can stay alive!’ it’s a good thing! My mother used to say- As long as you have a dream, there is always hope.”

”You really think that...?” She nodded.

”Yeah...I do.”

”Oh! Ford? What are you still doing here?” Someone wandered out of the building, eyes locking on her - hopefully - new friend. He suddenly realized they weren’t alone, frame becoming defensive, as they locked eyes. “Who’s that?”

**Do you think he’ll try to beat us up?**

_I hope not, I don’t want to hurt him. From the way Ford talked they're close and I don’t think he would appreciate us breaking some of his bones on our first meeting._

**Haha, probably not.**

”Oh, Stan it’s fine. She...she helped me with some bullies.” He explained, setting a hand on her shoulder. The boy visibly deflated until the words filtered through.   
  
He let out a growl. “Was it Crampelter again? Didn’t he learn last time? I’m gonna-!”

”It’s ok for now. He and those other boys ran off, but from the way you both talk this happens often yes? Well I can help....” His eyes flicked towards her, causing her to waver. “Only if you want though...”

”How can you help?” He didn’t sound mocking at least, just...curious.

”Does this have anything to do with those abilities you said something about?” Ford muttered. His brother looked at the two of them, and she nodded.

**You’re damn straight it does!**

She gave him a nod, wringing her hands together. “Yeah, I can get rid of them.” Wait-! Her eyes widened, as she realized what that sounded like, and she quickly sprung to fix it. “I-I mean he will stop bullying you! He’ll be fine otherwise!”   
  
“You can? I’ve been tryin for years, what abilities do ya have?” She flinched.

”I-I...don’t really wanna say.” Letting out a breath, she steeled herself “But I promise he’ll leave you both alone.”

**Oh~! Dramatic! I love it!**

”Be quiet...” She muttered. Stan looked over at her in confusion.

”What? You talking to me?” Blushing she shook her head.

”I didn’t- I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” That just made him give her an even weirder look. Her heart dropped, they were probably gonna tell her to leave now...

Stan sighed, scratching his head, and giving a smile. “Ah it’s fine. Happens to all of us.”

**Haha, does it now?**

She hummed, matching his smile. “Oh. My names (Y/N) (L/N) by the way.”

Seemingly embarrassed, Ford quickly introduced himself too. “I’m Stanford Pines!”

She turned towards the other brother, raising a brow. “Ah yeah. I’m Stanley Pines.”

 **Were their parents lazy or what?**  
  
She stifled a laugh, eyes shining as she looked between the two.

” ‘Ice to meet you ‘ot’ too!”


	2. New Information

The boys led her to the beach, once they realized she didn’t know where it was. She wanted to see the Stan O war, or that’s what she said.

Stanley wasn’t sure he trusted her yet, and he needed to make sure she wouldn’t hurt his brother. He cares about Ford, and he wouldn’t let anyone do anything to him. Not on his watch.

Something seemed...off about her. Of course he wasn’t gonna judge someone for their first meeting, his Ma taught him better, after all. But even so...

”Is that The Stan O War?” (Y/N) pointed towards their boat, her eyes sparkling.

”Yeah that’s it.” He took a glance at his brother. He looked happy, it seemed he didn’t realize anything was off at all. Figures. For being a genius he had issues seeming what was right in front of him. 

Stan chuckled at the thought.

”Well we have some work to do on it...Wanna help?” Turning around, she gave him a smile. 

“It would be my pleasure!”

Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all?

* * *

After a few hours of working on the boat, Stanley told them they were done for the day. The Twins had told their parents they were staying at a friends place, and just like they figured there parents didn’t even think of it and shooed them away.

Ford supposes he should feel upset that their parents hardly even cared about them, but it seemed to help them more often than it hurt.

Like today, was a good example. If they knew him and Stanley had been getting ready to sleep out on the Stan O War for weeks, there’s no way they would let them.

And as for (Y/N) she said her father didn’t care. That had stopped the Twins for a moment, until she explained she preferred it that way.

He guessed they had more in common than they thought.

Finally they got everything set up. Stan had gotten them some blankets and pillows, and Ford had brought some food. Oh, and from somewhere (Y/N) had got them some ice cream. He had no idea how she got a hold on some, since it was pretty expensive in Glass Shards, but he didn’t question it.

As night began to fall, the group sat on the dock, eating the ice cream out of some bowls she had gotten from in town, when she had ran out of the boat for a moment.

The stars lit up the dark sky, moon dipping between different clouds that made it shine just enough to see a few feet in front of them. Luckily the see reflected it and allowed them more light.

”Oh...I can see some constellations. So pretty...” She perked up, pointing to something in the sky. “Those couple of stars are the Corona Borealis. The story for stars are fascinating.”

Ford looked up following her pointer finger as she traced it, then took a glance at his brother that was highlighted in the moonlight. Angelic. He blushed. Quickly turning his attention back to her. “W-Whats the story?”

He watched her smile before she gave an happy nod. “It all started when Minos, the second king of Crete, had a great labyrinth built to confine the Minotaur. The maze was so complex and confusing that even the designer, Daedalis, was almost unable to find his way back to the entrance. Each year, King Minos exacted, as part of his tribute from Athens, twelve of the most handsome or beautiful young people to be placed in the labyrinth as food for the monster. In the third group to be selected was Theseus, King of Athens. Minos’ daughter Ariadne, fell in love with Theseus and offered to help him if he would take her away with him when he escaped. He agreed. She gave him a ball of magical thread to unwind while he was in the labyrinth so that when he killed the Minotaur he could follow the thread and find his way out again.“ She let out a sigh, hand tracing a line on the boat, before closing her eyes. He watched her in fascinated anticipation. “Theseus attacked and killed the monster and then followed the thread and was able to find his way out. Theseus sailed away from Crete taking Ariadne with him and went to the island of Naxos where he deserted Ariadne and sailed to his home.”

“So he just left her there?” He whispered. “You should never break a promise...”

She gave a small chuckle. “You’re right. Broken promises are bad. But the story isn’t done yet.”

“Sorry, sorry!” She smiled.

“It’s fine, anyway-“ Clearing her throat, she continued. “Ariadne had nowhere to go and was extremely sad when Dionysus, the god of wine and parties, came to her aid. Dionysus fell in love with the beautiful Ariadne and treated her with great tenderness. He had a crown made for her with one each of the seven most beautiful jewels to be found mounted in it. When Ariadne died, Zeus placed her crown in the sky and changed the jewels to seven stars, which can still be seen today as the constellation Corona Borealis, Ariadne’s Crown...” She smiled, turning to look at both of the brothers “So I take it the moral of this story is don’t lose hope in love...It’s sort of subjective but...I think it means ‘Even if your first love doesn’t work, there will always be another.’ Kind of dumb I suppose...”

Stan shook his head. “Not dumb. I like it, it was...poetic. Heh.” Ford agreed quietly, watching the two with a gentle smile.

”Well if you would like...I could tell some more star stories?” They both readily agreed, settling into their blankets, and tucking the pillows under their heads. All slowly drifting off, as her voice happily recalled story after story.   
  
They should do this again sometime soon.

* * *

(Y/N) smiled, looking at the two sleeping boys, before she shrugged the cover off. Her steps were light as she made her way to the front of the boat, sitting with her legs hanging off.

”T’ey a’e ‘ice”

**Yeah, they are. But are we gonna get to stay here?**

”I do’t ‘’o’”

**All depends on what your ‘dear’ old father says right?**

”Yea’. ‘’At else could ‘e do?”  
  
 **Well you know I don’t really trust people but...those two boys...I feel they are good. Well they’re odd but are we really to judge?**

”Odd as some of t’e t’i’gs ‘e ‘ave see’? Ha! U’li’ely!”

**Yes yes. We’ve seen a lot of odd things, and of course they don’t really compare but my point is...we can trust them.**

”So ‘’at? ‘A’t me to tell t’em a’out you?”

**Kind of. I want you to slowly tell them things like...You already told them you’re from Washington, right? Well then sometime tomorrow mention Seattle. Then in a few days say something vague like “I’ve seen some odd things before” or talk a little about your dad! I don’t know, just do it slow enough. Timing is everything. Alright?**

”Yea’ al’ig’t. I t’i’’ I ca’ do t’at...”

**I’m sure you can. After all the incentive is definitely there. You know we’re supposed to leave in a year or two.**

“Yep, I ‘’o’. I ‘a’’a stay.”

**Me too. So let’s just hope we do this right, and no one finds us.**

”Yea’...”

* * *

Stanley shifted, hand sliding off the cover and landing softly on the boat. The jolt of cold woke him up quickly. Eyes darting around he realized where he was, and let out a sigh. He was fine. Wait... Someone’s talking?

”Yea’ al’ig’t. I t’i’’ I ca’ do t’at...”

He blinked. What the hell? That didn’t really sound like English but at the same time... it kind of did?

“Yep, I ‘’o’. I ‘a’’a stay.”

Oh...oh! It was missing letters. From that sentence alone they were missing K,N, and W.

”Yea’...”

Peering down at the edge of the boat, he saw someone’s back, and some (H/C) hair. He immediately recognized their new friend. He rubbed his eyes. “(Y/N)?”

She froze.

He watched her turn around, she looked embarrassed, guilty, and nervous. Very very nervous.

”‘Ello Sta’. ‘O’ a’e you today?”

She blushed, clearing her throat and trying again. “Hello Stan. How are you today?” His stance turned defensive.

”Who are you?” She blinked, before a frown took over her face. 

“I’m (Y/N)! You know that...” 

He scoffed, slowly edging toward her. “What about that weird- English sounding thing? Or that talking to yourself? What’s all that about? Or another thing - Why did you move here?!” Her eyes were blown wide open, but the pupils were like pins. Small and wavering. She doesn’t seem dangerous but she has to at least know basic fighting to have been able to take down Crampelter and his goons, a - more than likely - 4 on 1.

”It’s a language! From the place I moved from!”   
  
“Where did you move from?!” He growled, as he cornered her. Stepping closer, he found himself face to face with the mysterious girl.

”Dime’sio’ H-270!”  
  
This time he froze.

Shaking, she sniffled. “F-270...I’m f’om Dime’sio’ F-270...” 

”A-are you suggesting you’re from a different dimension...?” She nodded. She was crying. Oh he had no idea how to help her. Wincing, he reached out slowly, before pulling her into a hug. “I’m...not sure I trust you. But I think you’re telling telling the trust, even if- even if it sounds impossible...so...please quit crying. I’m bad with crying people.” She giggled, rubbing at her eyes once they pulled apart.

”Sorry. I was nervous you both would just call be crazy...” 

“It’s fine but...you know you have some explaining to do right?”

She frowned, giving a nod, and rubbing her arms. She must be cold. “Yeah. Let’s wait for Ford to wake up.”

”Alright... Wanna watch the sunrise?” He sat down, and patted the spot next to him. She gave him a tentative smile, as she joined him.

”Sure.”

* * *

She hummed nervously, wringing her hands as they sat in a circle. Once Ford has woken up, Stan had gave them all breakfast and then told his brother they all had to talk. Or well - that she had somethings to explain. She still wanted to lie or not tell them everything but she didn’t want to. So she decided she was gonna tell them as much as they wanted to know.

“So what is this about guys?” Ford asked, looking between the two. He looked lost.   
  
She didn’t blame him.

”(Y/N) wants to tell us about herself. Including...Where she’s from.”   
  


“I thought she was from Washington?”   
  
She nodded “I am, but...not from this world.” 

**That’s one way to say it I suppose~! Makes it sound like a generic sci-fi movie!**

She let out a huff. “I...Me and my dad are from a parallel dimension. I’m sure you’ve had theories about them here?”

”Thats fascinating! Are the differences small or big? Have you been to any other dimensions? Are the creatures there human like? Does it-?”

”Ford...” She giggled. “The differences from mine and this one where small. I’ve been to a few others and some of them are very different. And yes where I come from they are human like.”

”Past tense?” Stanley muttered, causing her to flinch.

”My universe...isn’t around anymore.”


End file.
